


Friends

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And true friends help you bury the body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Kanae was was a star on the rise: talented, dedicated, and beautiful. That she held herself aloof from most of her costars gave her a certain mystique; she was cold, people agreed, but so very sophisticated, so mysterious!

So long as she was allowed to _act_, Kanae didn't care if her costars hated her or adored her. Personal relationships were troublesome, and Kanae had not fought her way into show business in order to make friends.

No, she certainly had _not!_

Her fellow actresses were silly, flighty girls who talked about nothing but silly, girlish things. Kanae had done a very good job of ignoring their ridiculous chatter up until Mai squealed Sho Fuwa's name. Kanae jolted slightly, and warily looked around for any sign of Kyoko or her demonic aura. Ridiculous! Kyoko was nowhere near the studio, and the mere sound of Fuwa's name wasn't enough to summon her.

"He's so _handsome!_" Himiko sighed.

"Those legs!" Mai said, adoringly.

Himiko giggled. "His hands!"

Kanae scowled. She caught sight of her own dark expression in the mirror, and felt another jolt of surprise. That angry face belonged to _Kyoko_, not Kanae herself. What did it matter if two foolish girls giggled over a singer? Over a man who had used and discarded Kyoko; who had broken her heart and left her to the demons?

"He's _perfect_" Mai and Himiko cooed, in unison.

Kanae huffed, irritated. If Kanae's enemies were Kyoko's enemies, then--? Yes, Kanae thought, yes: if her enemies were Kyoko's enemies, then Kyoko's enemies were Kanae's enemies.

How like Kyoko, to make trouble for Kanae even when she was not there!

Kanae looked at Mai and Himiko in the mirror, and set her expression to "haughty young lady" levels. "I find Sho Fuwa cross-eyed," Kanae said, as if bored.

"Miss Kotonami?" Mai gasped.

Kanae arched her brows. "_Painfully_ cross-eyed. I can hardly bear the sight of him."

Himiko held up the magazine they had been pouring over. She brought it up towards the light, and squinted at it thoughtfully. "Maybe. . ." she said, slowly, "maybe he _is_ a bit cross-eyed."

"I hadn't noticed before," Mai said eagerly, "but you're right, Miss Kotonami!"

"One of his ears looks bigger than the other," Himiko added, sounding shocked at her own daring.

Mai giggled.

Kanae smiled at them benevolently.

If Sho Fuwa was to be her enemy, Kanae wasn't above playing dirty. She thought Kyoko would approve.


End file.
